Rainy day
by Kang Seulla
Summary: [SPECIAL FF] "Ada satu hal yang ingin ku lakukan saat turun hujan." ChanBaek. Yaoi. Sorry for typo.


Bulan telah memasuki musim hujan. Hampir setiap hari jalanan akan basah karena air hujan. Karenanya, setiap pagi Baekhyun akan tersenyum saat melihat tetesan air hujan di jendela kamarnya. Ia sangat menyukai hujan, karena hujan mampu membawa kepenatan dalam dirinya. Mendengar rintikan air hujan dapat membuatnya lebih tenang.

Namun pada pagi ini, Baekhyun harus menghela nafas kecewa. Malam tadi hujan tidak turun, karenanya tidak ada tetesan air hujan di jendela kamarnya. Ia mendekat, memegang jendela dengan satu tangannya. Menempelkan telapak tangannya disana. Meskipun tidak hujan, hawa dingin pagi hari yang dirasakan olehnya membuat hatinya terasa lebih lega. Sehingga sebuah senyuman kecil terlukis di bibirnya.

"Baekhyun."

Sebuah suara membuatnya terlonjak kaget. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dengan wajah kesalnya, apalagi saat melihat wajah tanpa dosa si pemanggil namanya. "Ketuk pintu dulu kalau mau masuk, Chanyeol."

"Aish! Tidak ada waktu untuk itu. Ayo cepat, kita harus datang lebih cepat hari ini."

Kedua alis Baekhyun terangkat, bingung dengan ucapan Chanyeol. "Kenapa harus?"

"Kau lupa? Penerimaan mahasiswa baru."

Saat mengingat sesuatu, Baekhyun menepuk keningnya. Ia mengambil handuk di atas kursi meja belajarnya kemudian berlari keluar kamarnya setelah mendorong tubuh tinggi Chanyeol. Dan tidak mengindahkan teriakan protes lelaki tinggi itu.

 **.**

 **Rainy Day**

 **ChanBaek**

 **Oneshoot**

 _Terinspirasi dari lagu DIA -Take Me_

 _ **.**_

Setelah rapi berpakaian, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol langsung bergegas menuju sekolah mereka. Sebuah universitas yang terkenal di daerah mereka. Keduanya telah mengenal satu sama lain sejak sekolah menengah pertama, dan pertemanan mereka terus berlanjut hingga keduanya akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyewa satu flat kecil untuk tempat tinggal.

Mengambil kejurusan yang berbeda, tidak membuat keduanya harus memilih kegiatan _club_ yang berbeda pula. Karena keduanya saat ini harus disibukkan untuk mempromosikan _club_ mereka kepada mahasiswa-mahasiswa baru agar berminat masuk kedalam _club_ mereka. _Club_ musik.

Setelah sampai di sekolah, keduanya langsung menuju tenda club mereka. Setelah meletakkan tas dan menyapa yang lainnya, Baekhyun mengambil duduk di balik meja, diikuti Chanyeol disampingnya. "Mana yang lain?" tanya Baekhyun pada Sungjae yang telah datang lebih dulu.

"Mereka mengambil peralatan di ruang club."

Baekhyun mengangguk mendengar jawaban Sungjae. Untuk menghilangkan bosannya, Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dan berfokus pada benda kota tersebut. Tubuhnya tersentak ketika tiba-tiba salah satu pundaknya terasa berat. Kepalanya menoleh, dan mendapati kepala Chanyeol yang bersandar di sana.

"Hei Chanyeol, berat."

"Aku masih mengantuk~"

Baekhyun hanya merotasikan bola matanya dan kembali bermain ponselnya. Membiarkan Chanyeol menyamankan kepala di pundaknya. Meskipun ia akui, jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat saat ini.

"Hey, Park Chanyeol! Cepat kemari dan bantu pasang ini!" Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, melihat siapa yang memanggil nama Chanyeol. Tiffany Hwang. Ketua club mereka. Ia menggerakkan pundaknya, menyuruh Chanyeol agar mengikuti perintah sang ketua.

"Aish. Iya iya."

Baekhyun tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyuman gelinya ketika Chanyeol dengan langkah yang berat mendekat kearah Tiffany dan anak club lainnya untuk memasang bendera segitiga warna-warni diatas tenda mereka. Diam-diam Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, ia harus berterima kasih kepada Tiffany yang telah membantu kinerja jantungnya kembali normal.

.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mempersiapkan tenda, seluruh anggota club berkumpul untuk rapat singkat mereka. Dengan dipimpin oleh Tiffany, sang ketua club baru di semester ini. Ketua yang lama, Taeyeon harus vakum sementara dari kegiatan club karena mempersiapkan _skripsi_ nya.

"Kalian tau bukan, di semester kemarin banyak sekali anggota yang keluar. Bahkan anggota yang baru bergabung dengan seenaknya keluar begitu saja," helaan nafas terdengar dari sang ketua. "Jadi kita harus mempromosikan club kita dengan bersungguh-sungguh. Ajak mereka agar bergabung dengan club ini, dan menjadi keluarga baru kita."

Ucapan Tiffany mendapatkan anggukan dan sorakan setuju dari anggota-anggota lainnya. Mereka bertepuk tangan dan saling menyemangati satu sama lain.

"Karenanya, aku minta Chanyeol untuk menggunakan wajahnya untuk mempromosikan club ini."

"Apa?!" Chanyeol yang tadinya tengah tertawa bersama Jin langsung meengubah ekspresi wajahnya. Ia menatap kesal dan penuh protes pada ketua clubnya itu. "Kau dapat membayar berapa untuk menggunakan wajahku? Ini asetku, kau tau?"

Tiffany memutar bola matanya malas. Ia yakin kalau Chanyeol akan menolaknya, pasalnya semenjak lelaki itu menjadi model toko baju ia selalu meminta bayaran untuk siapapun yang memakai jasa wajah tampannya itu. "Yasudah, kalau begitu Baekhyun saja."

"Aku?"

"Yasudah aku saja!" Chanyeol dengan tiba-tiba merentangkan tangannya di depan Baekhyun. Ia menatap tajam Tiffany. "Biar aku saja, tidak perlu membayar."

"Wow, baik sekali..." Tiffany tersenyum miring dengan wajah yang menggoda. "Kalau begitu kalian berdua saja."

.

.

Hari semakin siang dan terik matahari terasa sangat menyengat. Setelah rapat beberapa jam lalu dan langsung disepakati anggora club lainnya, akhirnya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berkeliling sekolah untuk mempromosikan club musik mereka. Dengan papan yang terkalung di tubuh mereka, keduanya berjalan beriringan.

"Uhh... hari ini panas sekali," Baekhyun mengipas-ngipas wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Padahal kemarin hujan seharian."

"Cuaca memang sedang tidak menentu," Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya dengan mata yang menyipit. Menatap langit biru tanpa awan. "Karenanya, jangan sampai sakit."

"Tenang saja, aku kuat _kok_ ~" Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol dengan senyuman menggejeknya. "Seharusnya kau mengurus dirimu sendiri, semester lalu kau harus sampai masuk rumah sakit."

"Ey, itu karena aku benar-benar kelelahan dengan tugas."

"Dasar anak kecil."

"Cih. Lihat tinggi badanmu. Siapa yang anak kecil sekarang?"

"Kau. Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun tertawa kerasa sambil memukul-mukul lengan Chanyeol. Bahkan ia juga memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit karena banyak tertawa. Sedangkan Chanyeol menatapnya datar dengan mata bulatnya. Lelaki tinggi ia menahan tangan Baekhyun yang memukulnya kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun. "Awas kau, Byun," setelah itu ia berjalan cepat meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terpaku ditempatnya.

"Hei, Park Chanyeol!"

"Cepat. Lelet sekali seperti kukang."

"Aish! Sialan!"

Baekhyun berlari menyusul Chanyeol dengan tangan yang memegang dadanya, merasakan detak jantungnya yang menggila karena Chanyeol.

.

.

Baekhyun masih ingat jelas ucapannya siang tadi dengan Chanyeol. Dan dirinya pun masih mengingat bagaimana panas matahari membakar kulitnya. Namun saat dirinya bersiap untuk pulang, hujan deras tiba-tiba turun saat ia keluar dari gedung. Tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukan, Baekhyun hanya berdiri lesu di depan pintu depan gedung, menunggu hujan berhenti karena dirinya tidak membawa payung.

"Benar bukan, apa yang ku katakan," tubuh Baekhyun tersentak saat sebuah suara terdenggar dari belakang tubuhnya. Ia menoleh kemudian mendapati Chanyeol yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan mata yang menatap hujan di luar. "Cuaca sedang tidak menentu."

"Ya. Aku tau."

"Jaga kesehatanmu, Baek."

"Sudah kubilang kau yang harus menjaga kesehatanmu."

Helaan nafas Chanyeol terdengar. Lelaki itu menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya masuk kedalam gedung. Ucapan protes Baekhyun sama sekali tidak diindahkannya. "Kita harus membeli payung agar dapat pulang kerumah," ucapannya itu membuat Baekhyun terdiam. Keduanya berjalan menuju koperasi dengan tangan yang masih bertautan.

Namun kenyataan memang tidak seindah ekspektasi. Saat mereka sampai di koperasi, payung yang mereka butuhkan sudaah habis.

"Bibi, apa benar-benar sudah tidak ada? Satu saja."

"Tidak ada. Sudah habis."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, bertanya dari sana. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan? "Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Tubuhku rasanya ingin remuk."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan rasa iba. Manik sipitnya tiba-tiba berbinar dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. Tanpa mengucapkan satu katapun, Baekhyun kembali masuk kedalam koperasi dan keluar dengan dua kantong plastik besar. "Kemarikan tasmu," ucapnya sambil menjulurkan tangan kepada Chanyeol. Ia menarik tas Chanyeol sesaat lelaki itu memberikan tasnya. Dengan cekatan ia memasukkan tas Chanyeol dan miliknya kedala kantong plastik tersebut. Ia menatap Chanyrol dengan senyuman lebarnya. "Ayo pulang. Jangan khawatir tas kita akan basah."

Akhirnya mau tidak mau Chanyeol mengikuti ajakan Baekhyun. Sambil memeluk kantong plastik yang berisikan tas, keduanya berjalan di bawah derasnya air hujan.

"Aku jadi mengingat masa kecil~" Baekhyun memulai pembicaraan ditengah kediaman mereka. Ia menoleh kearah Chanyeol. "Dulu aku dan teman-temanku sangat sering bermain saat hujan. Kami akan berusaha melompati genangan air yang besar, bermain ke taman untuk mengotori pakaian kami dengan tanah yang basah," cerita Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Bernostalgia sedikit membuat Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa sangat senang dan semangat. Karenanya ia sedikit melompat ketika berjalan dan tidak menghentikan senyumannya.

"Aku baru kali ini..."

"Apa?!" rasa bahagia Baekhyun tertunda saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. "Saat kecil kau tidak pernah bermain diluar saat hujan?!" pekik Baekhyun karena gemas. Apalagi saat melihat anggukan Chanyeol. Ia tanpa sadar berteriak pelan. "Aih! Kau kehilangan masa bahagiamu saat kecil, Park Chanyeol!"

"Hei! Tidak mungkin," protes Chanyeol tidak terima. "Masa kecilku bahagia. Hanya saja ibuku khawatir aku akan sakit."

Manik Baekhyun menyipit, perlahan tawanya pecah yang terdengar samar karena derasnya air hujan. "Dasar anak manja."

Chanyeol memilih untuk tidak mempedulikan ejekan Baekhyun. Ia hanya menghela nafas malas dan melangkah cepat agar dirinya dapat dengan cepat pula sampai di rumahnya. "Chanyeol," namun panggilan Baekhyun membuat langkahnya berhenti. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap Baekhyun yang menghentikan langkahnya. "Ada apa?"

"Ayo main disana," ucap Baekhyun dengan riang. Tangannya menunjuk kearah Taman yang mereka lewati.

Jika Baekhyun terlihat bahagia, lain halnya dengan Chanyeol yang syok. "A-apa?!"

.

Namun apa daya, seorang Park Chanyeol tidak bisa menolak keinginan Byun Baekhyun. Sehingga kini dirinya tengah duduk manis di atas ayunan bersama Baekhyun di sampingnya. Ia hanya mengayunkan dirinya dengan pelan, berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang terlihat bersemangat. Hal itu membuatnya tidak dapat menyembunyikan tawanya.

"Aku benar-benar merasa kembali ke masa-masa aku kecil. Ini benar-benar menyenangkan!"

"Hati-hati, Baek."

Baekhyun menghentikan ayunannya sesaat ucapan Chanyeol. Setelahnya ia turun dan menarik tangan Chanyeol agar duduk di kursi taman tak jauh dari tempat ayunan. Senyuman lebarnya masih bertahan di wajahnya, yang semakin erlihat jelas karena hujan perlahan mulai menjadi rintik-rintik. Meskipun tetap deras.

"Kau tau bukan, aku sangat menyukai hujan."

"Ya. Bahkan kau selalu memotret dari jendela kamar saat hujan turun."

Senyuman Baekhyun semakin lebar. "Kau sangat mengenalku, Park. Aku... senang," setelah itu keduanya terdiam. Menikmati hujaman-hujaman air hujan di atas kepala mereka, dan juga bau tanah yang khas terasa menenangkan.

"Kau tau, Chanyeol..." ucapan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menoleh untuk menatap lelaki mungil yang saat ini tengah menatap lurus kedepan. Bibirnya masih membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil yang membuatnya ikut tersenyum tanpa sadar. "Ada satu hal yang ingin aku lakukan pada saat hujan."

"Apa?"

"Mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu," saat mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol, menatap lelaki di sampingnya dalam diam dengan senyuman kecilnya.

"Ha-?"

Respon aneh Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terkekeh. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian berdiri dan merenggangkkan tubuhnya. "Ayo pulang."

"Tunggu," Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun agar si mungil kembali duduk di sampingnya. "Apa yang... kau bilang?"

Helaan nafas Baekhyun terdengar. "Sudahlah. Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya, tapi berharap banyak padamu. Tidak perlu di pikirkan."

"Aku juga," ucapan cepat Chanyeol menjadikan suasana menjadi canggung. Baekhyun terpaku ditempatnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Aku juga menyukaimu."

"Apa?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan senyuman untuk meyakinkan Baekhyun. "Tidak perlu seperti itu," tapi sepertinya Baekhyun tidak mempercayai tindakan tiba-tibanya.

"Aku tidak berbohong."

"Aku tidak butuh rasa kasihanmu, Park. Sudah ku bilang aku hanya ingin mengucapkannya agar merasa lebih lega."

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi, apalagi Baekhyun mulai berdiri dan bersiap pergi. Dengan gerakan yang cepat, Chanyeol menghadang jalan Baekhyun kemudian memegang kedua pundak Baekhyun dengan cukup kuat. Manik bulatnya menatap manik sipit Baekhyun dengan tajam.

"Apa yang membuatmu tidak percaya dengan ucapanku? Apa karena terkesan tiba-tiba?" Baekhyun mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Lalu apa kau selama ini tidak menyadarinya? Semua sikapku kepadamu. Susu atau hangat setiap pagi, saat kau takut dengan kecoak, saat kau rindu orangtuamu, saat kau senang karena berhasil membuat telur rebus, saat kau kesal dengan dosen, dan semua yang aku lakukan. Kau tidak menyadarinya?"

"Apasih. Kenapa jadi membicarakan kebaikanmu. Kau terpaksa?"

"Ck!" pegangan di pundak Baekhyun terlepas dengan keras, Chanyeol merasa gemas karena kesal dengan Baekhyun. "Itu tandanya aku mencintaimu, bodoh," Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kemudian membalikan tubuhnya dan melangkah meninggalkan Baekhyun. "Terserahlah."

Namun baru beberapa langkah, Chanyeol berhenti karena sebuah pelukan Baekhyun dari belakang tubuhnya.

"Jangan meninggalkan kekasihmu, Park Chanyeol."

Wajah kesal Chanyeol dengan cepat berganti menjadi senyuman geli. Tangannya terangkat untuk menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan erat. "Siapa yang bilang kita berpacaran?"

"Aku."

"Bodoh."

.

.

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun dan menyernyit saat melihat lelaki itu masih tidur dengan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya. Pemandangan yang aneh. Karena biasanya Baekhyun akan duduk di depan jendela saat hujan turun. "Baek?"

"Ung..."

Suara erangan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol berjalan cepat menuju ranjang Baekhyun. Ia duduk dipinggir ranjang dan menatap Baekhyun, memperhatikan wajah si mungil yang memerah. Chanyeol menempelkan telapak tangannya di kening Baekhyun, dan mendapati suhu panas dari sana. "Siapa yang bilang kemarin dirinya kuat kemarin?"

Baekhyun membuka matanya sedikit, merasa tidak senang karena mendapatkan omelan saat dirinya sakit. "Ini karena cuaca..." suaranya yang serak terdengar parau.

"Aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk menjaga kesehatanmu."

"Ah... aku tidak peduli."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kemudian keluar dari kamar Baekhyun. Tidak lama setelahnya, ia kembali masuk dengan nampan yang di atasnya ada bubur, air dan obat. "Beruntung hari ini aku membuat bubur untuk sarapan."

"Aku tidak mau makan."

"Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mengerang malas. "Iya iya. Kau pergi saja, nanti akan aku makan."

Chanyeol yang tidak dapat menolak Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Ia kembali duduk di pinggir ranjang untuk kembali menatap wajah Baekhyun. Tangannya mengelus surai Baekhyun dengan lembut, lalu merendahkan tubuhnya untuk memberikan kecupan singkat di kening dan bibir Baekhyun. "Jangan lupa makan dan minum obatnya."

Ucapan Chanyeol tidak di jawab oleh Baekhyun, melainkan mata sayu Baekhyun yang menatapnya kaget dan tangannya yang ditahan oleh Baekhyun. "Kau... menciumku?"

"Yah... k-kenapa? Apa terlalu cepat?" Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya, merasa canggung dengan tindakan yang tiba-tiba dilakukannya. Khawatir jika Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman.

"Tidak..." Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Lakukan lagi dengan benar."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya. Namun remasan pelan dari Baekhyun di jemari tangannya membuatnya berani. Ia kembali merendahkan tubuhnya, dan tanpa rasa khawatir Chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun. Ia dapat merasakan hawa panas nafas Baekhyun dengan jelas.

Bibir yang hanya menempel menjadi lebih berani saat Baekhyun melingkarkan tangan di lehernya. Chanyeol menopang tubuhnya dengan satu tangannya yang seakan mengurung Baekhyun. Lumatan-lumatan kecil pada bibir Baekhyun membuat tubuhnya terasa panas.

" _Uhh_..."

Erangan Baekhyun membuat keberaniannya bertambah. Chanyeol mulai menaikkan kakinya keatas ranjang Baekhyun, dan bergerak untuk menyibakkan selimut Baekhyun. Yang digantikan dengan tubuhnya yang menindih Baekhyun. Lumayan kecilnya berganti menjadi lumatan yang menuntut. Lidahnya mulai terjulur untuk menjilati bibir Baekhyun. Melesakkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Baekhyun. Tangannya yang berada di pinggang Baekhyun bergerak meremas-remas dengan pelan.

" _Uhh_..." Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol, membuat pagutan mereka terlepas. Dadanya naik turun untuk menarik nafas dengan mata yang tertutup. Matanya kembali terbuka saat merasakan jilatan pada sudut bibirnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup melihat Chanyeol di atasnya yang terlihat sangat tampan. "Chanyeol..." ucapnya pelan. "Jangan pergi kemana-mana hari ini."

Chanyeol tersenyum dengan anggukan. Ia memposisikan tubuhnya di samping Baekhyun dan membawa lelaki itu kedalam pelukannya. Tangannya mengusap kepala Baekhyun lembut. "Aku akan menemanimu."

.

 **END**

.

 _Satu lagi lagu DIA yang bikin aku terinspirasi bikin ff kkk. Semoga gak pada bosen ya :v_

 _Dan dengan ff ini, bukan berarti aku berenti hiatus ya :v karena emang ff ini aku buat Cuma jadi hadiah buat diri aku sendiri wkwk abisnya gada yang kasih kado jadinya kasih kado buat diri sendiri :v_

 _Semoga enjoy sama ff ini~ jangan lupa kasih review atau komen setelah baca ya^^ maaf kalau ada typo~ see you!_


End file.
